monster_matchfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Does the level of the second monster matter when evolving?
I have a Coolbear (level 54). I know I need a second one along with Water Starfish, Water H. Bird, and Prism Snail. Does it matter what level the second Coolbear is? Will I get a higher level Blizzursa if I use a level 30 Coolbear with my level 54? Or would I get the same result with a level 8 Coolbear added to my level 54? Basstwo (talk) 17:22, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- I have been wondering that same thing myself, I would test it out on some lesser monsters first, try with just some 1 star ones into 2 with different levels to see if it does anything. They are easier to find and cheaper to level up. ---- I did just that! Below is some data from evolving Emberolls up to Ashadillos. E.1 means Emberoll (level 1) From this data it looks like we can get our answer. The only thing that matters is the level of the target monster (the one you pick to evolve). If you target an E.1 and then choose an E.3 as evolve material then you get a LEVEL 1 Ashadillo (A.1). It makes sense. You are "releasing" the evo material (the E.3) into the wild. I added cost data. Each value is saying how much it will cost in MP to get to a level 3 Ashadillo. *The 200+100 is the cost of picking a Base Monster E.1, evolving to A.1 (200) and the boosting to A.3 (100). *The 600 is boosting two E.1 to E.3 (100+100) and then evolving to A.3 (600). *The 100+200+200 is boosting one E.1 to and E.3 (100), evolving to an A.1 (200), and boosting to an A.3 (200). *The 100+600 is boosting from E.1 to E.3 (100) and then evolving to A.3 (600). As we have learned before it is always best to save up your boost monsters and pay for the boost all at once. Your cost is based on the level of your Base Monster, not the boost monsters or the final level you boost to. Therefore, the ideal (least expensive) sequence is to evolve straight from level one monsters. That way you don't spend any MP on boosting until after the evolve. My two take aways: *Always target the highest level monster you have before evolving. *There is no use in leveling up two of the same monster in the hopes that you will get a higher level evolved monster. Better to just level one and catch a low level one for evo material. *If you are able to evolve before you boost, you will save some MP. Basstwo (talk) 23:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- *Nice experiment, i will put this to the FAQ page a_tumiwa (talk) 02:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Great! I also incorporated my take aways on the Duplicate page and linked to this post. And I added a link over from Base Monster.--Basstwo (talk) 04:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) A question came up as to cost efficiency with this whole process. I will add a cost analysis above.Basstwo (talk) 23:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC)